First Year
by aurum.academy
Summary: AU: this was created so that we could unleash our imagination without being restricted by the boundaries that jk rowling set ahead of us.


It was the 15th of August when the letters were sent out. Hundreds of them went to children graduating middle school all over the country, alerting them that they had been accepted to Aurum Academy of Magical Education. Out of these thousands, however, our story takes place in the point of view of a group of friends (who aren't exactly friends as we start our story) with whom… very interesting things happen. These are a group of girls that were given the names Juliet Swaan, Rose Amore, Elainya Evergreen, Kati Right, Aurora Borealis, and Bella Donna at birth. Juliet Swaan and Elainya Evergreen had been friends for a while back. Rose Amore and Bella Donna had known each other all their lives. Unlike these two pairs, Kati Right and Aurora Borealis were loners.

Aurum Academy was not even one week into its first term when Elainya Evergreen was discovered by a certain Aurora Borealis up in a tree, reading a book.

"You know… you're gonna fall if you sit like that." Aurora pointed her crystal blue eyes in Elainya's direction.

"Yeah, yeah," Elainya muttered back.

"Ohhhkkayyyy." Aurora walked away.

"Hah. Me! Falling out of a tree? HAH!" Elainya muttered to herself.

Just then, Rose Amore popped up out of nowhere, and practically screamed, "WHATCHA DOING STUDYING WHEN ITS ONLY THE THIRD DAY OF SCHOOL?" And Elainya fell out of the tree.

"Told you so." Aurora was apparently walking back to where she had come from when she had decided to make this comment.

"Shut. Up." Elainya started rubbing her head sorely. "Ow. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T A GIRL JUST GET SOME PEACE AROUND HERE?"

"Well, _SORRY_!"

"It's okay. I wasn't hurt anyways."

"Uh, then why'd you yell?" This girl was getting on Elainya's nerves.

"Because… I… I DON'T LIKE FALLING OUT OF TREES, OKAY?"

"…Right."

"You _know _what? You people are just… WHO _ARE_ YOU PEOPLE ANYWAYS?"

"I'm Aurora Borealis. I was named after the Northern Lights. And… what's _your_ name?"

"I'm Elainya Evergreen. _I_ was named after… a tree."

"YEAH? WELL I'M ROSE AMORE! HAH! MY NAME BEATS ALL OF YOUR –"

"Oh, would you just _shut up_!"

"Is that like your favorite thing to say or something?" Aurora was looking like she had a million things that she'd rather be doing than having this conversation.

"SHUT UP PEOPLE! Gosh. I'm trying to _say something_ here!"

"Which was…" Aurora said.

"…SHUT UP!"

"OW! MY EAR HURTS!" Rose screamed.

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP YELLING!" Aurora yelled.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING MS. I 'M NAMED AFTER THE NORTHERN LIGHTS SO I'M SO COOL!"

"I WANNA YELL, TOO." Some random girl added in.

"SHUT UP!" The three of them screamed, so that everyone within the borders of the U.S. could hear them.

"Okay… I'm officially out of this," Aurora obviously realized that she was thinking the same thing as these two idiots.

"HEY! Where do you think _you're_ going? I 'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Why did Elainya have to scream so much? Aurora ignored her and went right on walking back up to the castle. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! GET BACK HERE!" and with that, Elainya ran after her.

"…SOO… what's _your_ name?" Rose didn't quite feel like running after them and hearing them argue at the moment.

"Peaches."

"Peaches? That's kind of a weird –"

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY NAME?"

"…No! of _course_ not!" And after that last statement, Rose sprinted up to the castle, deciding that Aurora and Elainya were better company than this… Peaches person.

Towards the end of the first term and into the second was about the time that Bella and Juliet also became good friends with Aurora, Elainya, and Rose (unless they were already friends, of course). It was kind of like a package. If you were friends with one, you were definitely friends with the other, and that was applied when speaking of Elainya and Juliet or Rose and Bella. They all had their places at the circular tables in the Great Hall at dining time. The spots where never questioned. Ever.

Classes had started long ago, and every teacher called out each name with perfect pronunciation. When they came to the name "Peaches", however, they'd all raise an eyebrow and look around the room only to find the same girl that had scared Rose earlier raising a lazy hand. Professors Noah Laught and Dusty Loafer had different reactions. Professor Laught's eyes got extremely big, and Professor Loafer's got all squinty. Peaches gave Professor Laught a "YEP. That's me," with a lazy wave of her arm, and Professor Loafer the most serious response she had given anyone. The gang tried to avoid contact with this Peaches person for as long as they could, but she wasn't exactly easy to avoid.

"HEY YOU! Yeah! Flower girl! C'mere!" Peaches needed something… again.

Rose squinted her eyes in haste as Aurora shook her head in disapproval. "What do you want _this time_?"

Peaches waved around her quill as if there was no tomorrow.

"You need more ink _again_? Why don't you get your own?"

"Screw you."

"…You're so weird," Rose laughed. "Here you go. What do you use all this ink for, anyways?" Peaches showed her her parchment. The would-be margins had apparently turned into a mini sketch book. "Wow, you're good. Are you taking Magical Arts in third year?"

"They offer that at this school? ALL RIGHT!"

"Ohhhkayyy… Well. Bye!"

Rose went back to her seat with all the rest of her friends and told them of how Peaches' drawings were so good. They all went over (except for Aurora, who was too dignified for such things) to Peaches, looking over her shoulder. Peaches didn't seem to mind the company, and ever since, she had joined them at their dining table (not that everyone had liked it, but they accepted it. eventually.)

"Hey." Juliet gasped, as she had just walked up and down what seemed like 13,487,309,874 flights of stairs in order to find Bella. "Rose just mentioned something that has to do with that Kati Right girl and you. So what's up?"

"She takes things so literally!" Juliet could really see Bella's face turning red and didn't dare interrupt her when she was angry. "I mean, all I did was tease Matt. MATT! And she goes all 'don't make fun of him you skank' on me! I wasn't even serious! Sheesh."

"Just ignore her. _She's_ the one that switches boyfriends every other day!"

"Good point!"

For the next couple of days, all that the girls ever talked about was Kati. When they heard other people talking smack about her, things went crazy.

"HEY! PIGTAILS! DON'T YOU GO CALLING KATI A SLUT JUST CAUSE YOUR BOYFRIEND CHOSE HER OVER YOU!" Bella went straight to bully mode. Little did she know that she wasn't the only one standing up for someone that she was supposed to hate.

"BELLA IS NOT A BULLY. YOU'RE JUST OVER SENSITIVE!" What a coincidence that Kati should be standing up for Bella as well.

So there the seven of them were. They were closer friends than they had thought, and no one would ever end up doing stupider things. Like the time that Juliet and Bella ate some European candy and Juliet walked around looking and acting stoned for days. That was stupid. Or the time Rose didn't do her eleven page essay on dragons. That was even stupider. Even though first year was a crazy ride, they still had more adventures, and many more _really_ stupid things, coming their way.

* * *

So are we gonna remove the other people, namely Bella?

**Uhh.. she's too much of a recurring character to remove her. so she's staying.**


End file.
